Top: Deniers
Top Deniers as of October 2019 ---- Honorable Mentions * Dungeon Master - Having an acceptable trait, and having AoE CDA, Team CDDA, AoE RN DOT and AoE Total Blind is great, but Dungeon Master is too slow and that holds her back from the top 10. * Hackster - Hackster can use AoE Exclusive Possession, AoE Stun and Time Stop, but has one of the worst traits and an outdated speed. * Jasastur - Fast, great trait, and can use plenty of possessing moves, but can't deny as good as others in this list. * Patient Cyber - Can use AoE CDA and single total blind with a great trait and speed. He is also the first user of Nanovirus. * Storm Beard - CDA and Stamina removal is always good. * Zimnyaya - Has AoE Stun, AoE Freeze and 50% stamina removal, and single Mega Freeze. Also possesses one of the fastest speeds on this page apart from Warmaster Sherezar! The only thing keeping him off the list is his absurd stamina costs. * Saulot - Fast denier with AoE Possession and single mega possession. He also has a great trait and extremely good health for a denier. He is able to apply a number of torture effects as well. * Nabuline - Denier with AoE Stun, single Megastun and single stun, along with stamina drain makes her one of the best deniers in the game, but relies on Stun - one of the worst ways to deny - too much. * O'Reilly - Fast Nature denier with AoE Stun, having a great trait (Area Dodge), can PER before applying random and torture effects, reduce monster's power and can support his own ally. However, his only form of deny is Stun. * Positron - The improved Timerion. He is fast, has a decent trait and can CDA, Possession and can't deal dmg, which is preventing him from activating relics that require damage. He is also capable of supporting his allies with some positive effects like Torture Immunity, and CDA Protection. Unfortunately, his only AoE deny is Possession. * Al Canine - Still one of the best f2p deniers with access to AoE CDA + Guard Down and Team NER + Guard Down hater, not to mention he also has an AoE stun. Sadly, his stats are lacking in the current meta and he has high cooldowns. * Krampus - Even despite how insanely old he is, to this day, Krampus is still a solid denier, with access to AoE Freeze and his very high speed, in combination with his great cursing moves in Poisoned/Burning Gift. Unfortunately, his Power and Health are really bad, and his moveset is quite outdated, so he remains an honorable mention. * Baba Yaga: This old witch is still a solid and one of the best Earth deniers, with AoE Possession and annoying cursing moves like AoE PER and Blind, AoE Negate Healing and Damage Reduction. But despite all of that, she has an outdated speed, and her stamina costs are too high. Top Deniers #Warmaster Thalassa (OP) #Warmaster Sherezar (OP) #Pierceid (OP-) #Saika (SS) #Mirak (OP-) #Silverleaf (SS+) #Volthar (SS) #Xiron the Ruby (SS) #Wangzhou (SS-) #Sunblast (SS) ---- In-depth Overview 10. Sunblast is basically Al Canine on steroids. With his great speed, good health, and 2 denying moves he can wreck almost any monster. He can use AoE CDA + Sunburn to deny and damage your enemies. He can use AoE Possession + 20% stamina removal. And if that's not enough he can use AoE Guard Down and Daze allowing your Secondary Denier to deny your opponent. He might not have Guard Down hater, but he still is better than Al Canine. 9. Wangzhou has brought stamina drain to a whole new level --- two 100% stamina drain moves, draining the opponent's stamina while recovering yours simultaneously, and don't forget his trait (AoE 50% stamina drain). What's more, he drains the opponent's health just as effectively. Watch as your opponents suffer from curse, stamina drain, drown and nightmares at the same time! 8. Xiron the Ruby should be called Xiron the Diamond. His stats are great and his moveset is even better. With AoE 2 Control Skill, 2 AoE Control Skill and one of them does 55 damage (which is a lot for an AoE move). He also have a 100% stamina removal move and a single target 2 Control Skill. And if that's not enough his trait is a Nemesis trait. He is immune to possession and has a 30% chance of avoiding status effects. Xiron is basically Social Point's love child. 7. Volthar is the best thunder denier in the game. He is as fast as Warmaster Thalassa (3542 Speed) , has a pretty great life and attack stat for a denier (37,096 Life and 3476 Power) and he has a great trait (Tough + Damage Mirror). He has a single target Possession, an AoE Possession and he can apply AoE Nanovirus + AoE Stamina Leak + AoE 30% stamina drain (= 45% stamina drain) in ONLY ONE SKILL. He also has an another AoE 30% stamina drain which comes with Shock. He also has a 0 damage skill who apply AoE PER + Nanovirus and finally, a Single Target attack who apply PER + Nanovirus and remove 50% stamina of the target. And if he wasn't already good, his special is ABSOLUTELY OP: AoE PER + AoE Trait Disabled + AoE Mega Possession (aka 2 turn Possession) + AoE Nanovirus! 6. Silverleaf, the best nature denier in the game, with strangely high damaging skills. He has the above-average speed stat of 3,542, and has an Area Possession Immunity Trait. He has an AoE 75% stamina drain + NER + Daze, and also has AoE Possession. He even has some great support skills (AoE Regeneration + Skill Mirror). Silverleaf, with his relics, can be ran as a stamina denier, a supporter, a possessor, and somehow even an attacker with absurdly powerful skills. 5. Mirak is a rare talent even among the best deniers - she can remove positive effects and deny in the same turn. Only Warmaster Sherezar and Warmaster Thalassa can do the same, as well as Volthar, to some extent. She can apply total blind or a random control skill to her opponents, each of these skills having a single and AoE version. Her trait offers her team random protection at the start of the battle, which is great. While the randomness of her trait and skills can work either way, her unpredictability makes her very dangerous on defence. Mirak also has excellent support skills, including team immunity to control and torture, and removal of negative effects. Coupled with her great speed and good health, Mirak is one of the most all-rounded deniers in the game. She can deny just about anyone, and has qualities to make a comeback even when the opposing denier is faster. Certainly one of the best race monsters ever created. 4. Saika is the fastest denier in the game with a monstrous speed of 3575, tied with Pierceid and Warmaster Sherezar. She has a Double Damage + Precision extra turn move, which she can use on herself to ensure her denial moves land. Her main form of denial is an AoE freeze. She can also utilize AoE Blind, Daze, and Sunburn in the same move which gives a 68% chance of your opponent missing, while whittling down their health with Sunburn. Lastly she can use Team NER and Control Effect Immunity for No Stamina. If that isn't bad enough she has great health for a denier, and has a great trait (Freeze Immunity and SC: Possession Immunity). In conclusion, Saika is a good mixture of denier and support. If you want to have baked eyeballs for breakfast, get Saika and say goodbye to your fears. 3. Social Point has given us the unholy ABOMINATION known as Pierceid. To start it off Pierceid has a speed of 3575. She can do AoE Possession + Nightmares, AoE Curse, and an AoE CDA and Death Countdown. To make this monster even better, it has Abomination and SC :True Vision. 2. Warmaster Sherezar also happens to be the fastest monster on this page. AoE CDA and AoE random control effect are not the most impressive moves, but they get the job done. What makes him OP is his trait true vision, which guarantees him and his team to hit the opponents. Amazing speed, and amazing trait. Also one of his moves, Great Dispel, can remove every effect from all of the monsters. So he can completely counter Warmaster Elvira's trait. He's in the second spot because monsters with Dodge Area counters most of his moves, unless you a run a single target move which is fine but reducing its full potential. 1. There is absolutely nothing that can stop a fully ranked Warmaster Thalassa. By being able to disable trait and remove positive effects before applying mega freeze, she is always able to deny at least 2 opposing monsters at the same time. She is second only to Warmaster Sherezar in speed on this page. The ultimate denying machine - Warmaster Thalassa deserves the no. 1 spot out of all deniers in Monster Legends. The only thing that this monster can't control is Neobuki (with Warmaster Elvira), but she's still the best control monster in the entire game. Category:Tier list